Mi problematico corazón
by Ero-Eli Kyouyama
Summary: un regalo subido con un día de retraso para mi neechan chibilechuga XD un fic con drama, romance no muy empalagoso espero y humor ShikaAya que lo disfruteis! nOn


Eli: ¡porque es una chica excelente porque es una chica excelente porque es una chica excelente y siempre lo será!

Elisa: ¡venga eli-chan! ¡Vamos a cantar cumpleaños feliz!

Eli: ¡si!

Elis: ¡cumpleaños feliz cumpleaños feliz te deseamos nosotras!

Shika: ¡y yo!

Elis: ¬¬ ejem… ¡cumpleaños feliiiiiiiz bieeeeeeeeeeeeen!

Sasuke: ¡pero que demonios hacéis!

Elis: cantarle una canción de cumpleaños a mi aya-neechan ¡baka!

Sasuke: que tontería ¬¬

Naruto: yo quiero que me canten TT-TT

Eli: ¡cuando sea tu cumple te canto y te doy un besito mi peque!

Naruto: ¡ya no quiero! O.O

Eli: ¡joooooo malos! Weno mi pequeña problemática barra aya-neechan xD aquí tienes tu regalito ¡espero que te guste!

_**Mi problemático corazón**_

Hacia varios días que pensaba lo mismo, si todo en esta vida es tan problemático ¿por qué debería seguir viviéndola?, sería mucho más fácil si no existiese, si fuese un fantasma, si no viviese este día a día que me cansa cada vez más, siendo un fantasma que simplemente descansa sobre el verde pasto del parque central de Konoha mirando siempre a mis nubes, a mis bellas e inalcanzables nubes, si alguien supiese de esto creería que quisiera acabar con mi vida ahora mismo al borde de este barranco en el que están talladas las cabezas de los hokages, algo que es completamente cierto, pero hay algo que me detiene y no se que es, quisiera hacerlo pero creo que en realidad es el miedo que le tengo a la muerte, dios que problemático es todo esto…

Con estos pensamientos Shikamaru cogía un kunai de su estuche y lo dirigió a su pecho agarrándolo con las dos manos, mas una voz lo paró

-no lo hagas –dijo una chica mientras salía de unos árboles cercanos –si lo haces te arrepentirás para siempre –dijo mientras se dirigía hacia Shikamaru

-¿y tu qué sabrás? –Contestó furioso mientras veía como la chica le quitaba el kunai de sus manos y lo guardaba en su estuche –no seas problemática y dámelo

-créeme se lo suficiente como para decirte que lo que ibas a hacer era una estupidez –dijo la chica –por cierto mi nombre es Aya –dijo mientras se sentaba era una chica de pelo castaño bastante claro pero que a medida que iba bajando iba oscureciendo con las puntas del pelo hacia fuera, con ojos tricolor amarillo verde y azul claro, de tamaño mediano y de tez blanca, vestía con los zapatos de konoha, una minifalda negra con pétalos de sakura en ellas de color dorado y una camisa negra con por la parte izquierda una rama de un árbol de sakura con pétalos cayéndole rodeando la cintura como si de una cadena se tratase de color dorado también la cual dejaba al descubierto sus hombros las mangas cubrían una parte superior de su brazo y con la banda de konoha atada a la cintura -Mmm… ichi…nii…san…shi…go ¡vaya! ¿Tantos han muerto? Que raro no lo sabía (traducción: uno…dos…tres…cuatro…cinco)

-eres demasiado problemática –dijo Shikamaru mientras se sentaba a su lado- ¿Cómo es que no lo sabias?

-simple… he estado demasiado tiempo fuera… ¿y ahora me dirás quién eres y por qué ibas a hacer tal estupidez? –dijo Aya mientras lo miraba directamente

-soy Shikamaru Nara, mi vida es demasiado problemática y no tengo ningún apoyo que me ayude a sobrellevarlo, lo único que quiero es vivir tranquilamente mientras observo las nubes día a día –respondió automáticamente, era extraño pero sentía como si pudiese contarle todo a esa chica

-pero hay una pega –dijo Aya mientras se levantaba –para que puedas conseguirlo has de vivir y no morir ¿no crees?

-no, no lo creo…

-la muerte no es ni la cuarta parte de cómo lo pintan… no te quedas en este mundo ni vas al cielo ni al infierno, para nada, créeme lo se muy bien o sino no me creas tu decides –decía mientras le tendía la mano

-te creeré –dijo sin haberlo pensado mientras cogía la mano que le era tendida

-bien pues mañana te quiero aquí a la misma hora –dijo mientras se soltaba y se sacudía la minifalda

-¿y eso para qué? –dijo Shikamaru algo sorprendido por la decisión de la chica

-pues no se, me gustaría ir a dar una vuelta contigo si es posible para que me enseñes cuanto ha cambiado este lugar, ¿me guiarás onegai? –dijo poniendo cara de cachorrito abandonado bajo la lluvia muerto de hambre

-es demasiado problemático…

Con este comentario Aya apoyo su mano en el árbol y bajo la cabeza en tono deprimente y se volvía a mirar a Shikamaru con una mirada que daba aún mas pena haciendo que una gotita de sudor recorriese la sien del chico

-esta bien, iré contigo, joder que problemática –dijo con aire cansado

-¡Kyaaaaaaaa! ¡Gracias Shika-chan muchas gracias! –Dijo mientras se aferraba a su cuello y le daba un besito en el cachete – ¡adiós! Hasta mañana y no te olvides –dijo mientras se iba corriendo, Shikamaru se quedó parado, mirándola, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, cuando se dio cuenta sacudió su cabeza y se fue

-que problemática es esta chica- fueron los pensamientos de Shikamaru antes de irse por el bosque

((Al día siguiente))

-¡Shika-chan! –oyó el recién nombrado nada mas llegar haciendo que este en vez de verla donde se encontraron ayer la sintiese ya abrazándolo y cayendo hacia atrás, en pocos segundos se encontraba desconcertado en el suelo con la chica ahogándolo, y es que, cuando sintió que se caían se aferro al cuello del chico mucho mas fuerte- gomen Shika-chan ¿estás bien?

-hasta para saludar eres problemática –dijo mientras se sentaba con Aya aún encima

-aissh que arisco, anda vámonos –dijo mientras lo cogía de la mano y lo levantaba corriendo de mano del chico y llevándolo hacia Konoha

Se recorrieron toda konoha, fueron por todas las calles, conocieron estancos y lugares que ni sabían que existían, al acabar la tarde ya estaban mas que exhaustos por lo que decidieron descansar.

-pues si que ha cambiado este sitio –decía la chica con una sonrisa – ¡ya se! ¿Y si mañana vamos a recorrernos los alrededores de konoha? –dijo mirando al chico con cara de suplica

-Êtto… no se yo es demasiado problemático ¿sabes? –decía con gesto cansado, el estaba muerto de cansancio y no sabia como era que la chica todavía tenia energía como para pensar sobre lo que harían el día siguiente

-onegaaaaaaiiiii –dijo mirándolo con una cara que demostraba tristeza

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah esta bien –decía con cara resignada

-¡sugoi! –le dijo abrazándolo por la espalda mientras le daba un besito en el cachete haciendo que Shikamaru se sonrojase

Y así pasó el tiempo cada día quedaban para salir por ahí, paso el mes y se habían hecho muy amigos, tanto que Shikamaru olvidaba muchas veces el "que problemático" y encontró apoyo en su vida para que esta dejara de calificarse como el adjetivo anteriormente nombrado. Pero habían cosas de su amiga que no entendía, y era que cada vez que una chica se dirigía a él ella se aferraba a su brazo, o que siempre conseguía sonrojarlo y se sentía satisfecha por ello, pero lo que mas lo desconcertaba era que ella siempre llevaba la parte alta del brazo izquierdo tapada ya sea con ropa o con un vendaje, pero pensó que seria mejor no preguntarle…

Era martes y ese día habían quedado para conocer a la familia de Aya en el parque. Shikamaru fue puntual hacia ese parque esperando encontrarse a su amiga y que hiciese lo de todos los días, correr hacia el y abrazarlo tan fuerte que caerían al suelo, lo cual no le disgustaba, pero le avergonzaba. Habían personas que hasta los consideraban una pareja, cosa la cual no era cierta, aunque, eso a el no le disgustaba tanto como creía al principio que resultaría ser.

Y ahí estaba su mejor amiga, tumbada sobre el césped, practicando el mejor deporte según Shikamaru, estar tumbado en el césped y mirar las nubes. Se quedó maravillado con lo que presenciaba y es que, nunca había visto a la chica tan tranquila y relajada, con la mirada perdida en el cielo azul. Estaba realmente hermosa ese día, llevaba puesto una mini falda negra con la camisa de rejillas típica de konoha y por encima una chaqueta blanca abierta que usaba para tapar sus pechos, con unas botas blancas y el mismo pantalón de rejillas bajo la falda el cual sobresalía un poco. Estaba encantadora pero el no se lo diría porque sino ¿que pensaría de él? Quizás pensase lo que no es y podía armarse la de dios cosa que el no quería… ¿o si? De todos modos Aya ya lo vio y como siempre se levantó para saludarlo como cada día.

-ohayo Shika-chan, venga vámonos a mi casa ¿si? –decía mientras se levantaban, ese día seria raro ya que, además de conocer a la familia de su mejor amiga, ella conocería a la suya y no sabia como reaccionarían al ver como era la chica de alocada, puesto que no había día en el que no se metiesen en líos por su culpa…

-vamos –dijo y se fue con ella, caminaron por un barrio el cual se conocía de memoria y llegaron a una casa grande la cual no sabia que estaba allí ya que no se fijaba mucho en ellas, era grande mas o menos debía tener unos 3 pisos y tenia un jardín muy bello, la chica abrió la pequeña puerta que daba al jardín el cual tenía unas baldosas perfectamente colocadas para dar paso a la casa. Shikamaru sin dudarlo la siguió y se quedo admirando la perfección del jardín, pronto llegaron a la puerta la cual abrió Aya con sus llaves las cuales había guardado en el estuche de armas.

-pasa –dijo Aya con una sonrisa mientras abría la puerta, como si de un castillo de cuentos de hadas se tratase en frente de el había una gran escalera de color blanca la escalera llegaba un punto en el que había una superficie que daba paso a otras dos escaleras de la parte este y oeste de la casa. El estilo de las columnas era del romanticismo frente a esa recepción decorada con muebles y jarrones habían dos marcos sin puerta que daban uno a la cocina y otro al salón.

En la cocina se podía ver una pequeña puerta que daba a un pequeño baño, la cocina era espaciosa como si fuese la de un restaurante. El salón era muy espacioso y contaba con un mueble empotrado a la pared de color marfil con una pantalla plana de televisión, los sillones eran grandes y de color rojo con grabados en las cabeceras.

-espera aquí un momento –le indico Aya llevándolo al salón en él se encontraba un chico de unos 14 años viendo la gran televisión. El Nara impaciente por la llegada de su amiga, se revolvía incómodo en su asiento

-hola –dijo el chico despegando por fin los ojos de la pantalla –eres un amigo de mi hermanita por lo que veo –le dijo con una sonrisa amistosa

-así es… -dijo respondió mecánicamente el chico –mi nombre es Shikamaru Nara encantado… -dijo tendiéndole la mano, que estuviese incómodo no significaba que fuese descortés…

-yo soy Orbit el hermano mayor de la casa –dijo chocándole la mano al Nara –así que tu eras el famoso Shikamaru –dijo con sorna el chaval

-¿famoso? –cuestiono confundido, vale que fue en una temporada al único que habían ascendido a grado chunin pero eso ya había sido hace mucho…

-si mi hermanita no para de hablarnos de lo que hacen cada día y de las locuras que cometéis por su culpa –dice divertido así empezó una agradable charla entre los dos jóvenes hasta que llego la chica con una bandeja la cual puso en la mesa y fueron llegando otras dos chicas una mujer y otra ligeramente mas joven que Aya con otras bandejas.

Empezaron a comer y el joven Nara cayó bastante bien a la familia compuesta por la madre Yuma, una chica pelicastaña y de ojos verdes bastante bella, Izumi, de doce años la hija menor de pelo castaño también y ondulado y por ultimo Orbit el hermano mayor moreno de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color era uno de los mas altos de la familia. Se enteró de que el padre de Aya murió en una misión, por ello a su madre no le gustaba que sus hijos fuesen ninjas pero tenía que aceptarlo después de todo era el deseo de sus hijos. Terminaron de comer y se pusieron a hablar animadamente hasta que dieron las tres de la tarde.

-vaya… tengo que prepararme si quiero llegar temprano al trabajo –decía Orbit mientras cogía una bolsa con documentación de lo que parecía ser un carnet de conducir

-yo he quedado con unas amigas mama, sumimasen me marcho –decía Izumi mientras se peinaba por encima en frente de un pequeño espejo

-no vuelvas tarde hija y Orbit nada de conducir a lo loco que te conozco –decía la madre divertida mientras explicaba al invitado que a esa hora su hija Izumi solía salir con sus amigos para planear la dominación del mundo a base de volver loca a la gente, y el hermano mayor se dedicaba como repartidor de chicles orbit en todo tipo de tiendas

Los dos amigos se fueron casi a los minutos de la marcha de los otros con rumbo a la casa de Shikamaru, allí los esperaban Shikato, la madre de Shikamaru (no me se el nombre xD) y la hermana mayor de este, Shikame

La tarde transcurrió muy animadamente sin casi tiempo a aburrirse, sobretodo con las insinuaciones de Shikame hacia los jóvenes diciéndoles indirectamente que parecían dos tórtolos.

Aún a sabiendas de que esta hermana no haya salido mucho (porque me la acabo de inventar mas que nada xD) no repercutí en el detalle de describirla y esta es la descripción: era alta, pelo castaño claro y ojos color chocolate, nariz recta, labios carnosos, tenía el cuerpo de toda chica de diecinueve años, es decir bien desarrollado llevaba puesto una minifalda negra con un cinturón negro y de hebilla plateada, camisa plateada con unos detalles en negro y el típico calzado de Konoha.

La mayor de la familia se tuvo que ir con su hija a inspeccionar a los ciervos, ya que recientes noticias decían de un revuelo ocasionado en el parque donde aquellos animales se situaban y el padre fue llamado por la godaime para un pequeño interrogatorio sobre su anterior misión.

-¿soy yo o hay una obsesión enfermiza con las parejas en esta aldea? –se quejaba Aya

-es como si una chica y un chico no pudiesen ser amigos, que problemático…-dijo el menor de los Nara recibiendo una mirada sospechosa por parte de su amiga quien se encontraba sentada junto a el en el sillón de la casa del chico con el televisor encendido en el canal antena diez y dando pasalacabra.

-que ocurre –dijo la chica con tono serio sentándose en las piernas del joven para mirarlo más de cerca y fijamente a los ojos, cosa que puso nervioso al Nara

-na…nada ¿por qué lo dices? –dice mientras ve como su amiga se acerca aún mas si se podía a él poniéndolo mucho mas nervioso

-a ti te pasa algo –mirándolo sospechosamente –y lo se porque utilizas el "que problemático" con cosas verdaderamente importantes no con chorradas, así que ahora mismo me dices que te pasa –dice mientras se separa un poco sin levantarse quedando a unos 20 centímetros

-no es nada tranquilízate ¿quieres? –dijo mientras veía como su amiga utilizaba de nuevo la táctica de casi ponerse a llorar, con la cual siempre caía a sus pies

-¿es…es que acaso…ya no confías en mi Shika-chan? –decía con tono lastimero en la voz

-¡dios esta bien te lo diré pero deja de hacer eso! –dijo sabiendo que no aguantaría mas teniéndola de esa forma, y es que en esa tarde estuvo reflexionando y como buen genio que era no tardo ni cinco minutos en darse cuenta de lo que le ocurría pero tardo la mayoría del tiempo para aceptarlo

-¡sugoi! –dijo haciendo con la mano la señal de "victoria" mientras se acomodaba en las piernas de su amigo quien se preparaba para decir lo que había descubierto

-bueno…es algo…problemático de decir…demo…me preguntaba si… ¿te gustaría hacer que todos esos rumores se volviesen realidad? –decía desviando la mirada mientras la miraba de reojo con un pequeño rubor mientras se rascaba el mentón, de repente sintió un tirón hacia el pecho de la chica quien le sonrió y le dijo un "hai, Shika-koi" suave solo audible para su ahora pareja

Shikamaru se movió lentamente intentando ir hacia los labios de la chica quien al principio no se opuso, cambiando de parecer al final, como recordando algo.

-onegai, Shika-koi, nada de besos, onegai, promételo –le decía con una suplica que no entendió muy bien el rey de las sombras, mas le concedió el gusto y aceptó de mala gana pues quería probar esos labios, pero si estaban prohibidos no podía hacer nada….

Pasaron los meses, cinco para ser exactos, ahora todos sabían la relación de ellos, al igual que de otras parejas como por ejemplo, Neji estaba prometido con Hinata, eran una buena pareja, se querían bastante y además se enteraron de que así podían terminar con el Souke y Bouke siendo así un clan sin discriminación del Souke hacia el Bouke. Otra pareja también formada eran los dos shinobis mas cabezotas de Konoha, Sasuke y Naruto, estos ya se veían venir desde un principio ya que no por nada te pegas demasiados años para hacer que un simple amigo vuelva de las sombras, o al menos eso pensaba Shikamaru. Otra muy rara y no muy peculiar por su diferencia de edad pareja formada por dos shinobis también fue la de Gai y Lee, pero lo que no cabía en la mente de ellos es que un día Itachi y una chica llamada exactamente igual a la madre de Aya, era muy parecida pero mas joven además de que los rasgos y la forma del cuerpo cambiaban un poco, estos dos se instalaron en Konoha, nadie aprobó esto al principio pero después de hablarlo con la Hokage todo fue resuelto y el shinobi y la kunoichi forman parte de esta aldea.

((En una ladera de Konoha))

La pareja más ruidosa y problemática de Konoha se encuentra viendo un atardecer recordando todo lo vivido ese día, abrazados, mirando a un cielo con tonos azules, naranjos, verdes, y algo amarillento, todos de color pastel, mientras el sol se iba ocultando lentamente por detrás de unas montañas, Shikamaru decidió que ya no aguantaba más y de un tirón junto su boca con la de su novia quien se sorprendió pero correspondió el beso y lo intensificó, mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Se separaron mientras un débil brillo y unos pequeños círculos iban saliendo de su cuerpo hacia el cielo como si se estuviese teletransportando lentamente.

-por eso te dije que no me besaras –decía con una sonrisa triste mientras Shikamaru la veía sin comprender, sintió un dolor algo agudo en el pecho y como si supiese lo que se avecinaba abrazo con todas sus fuerzas la cintura de su novia. – ¿te acuerdas de cuando nos conocimos? Ese día te hable de lo que era la muerte, o al menos un poco sobre ella, ¿no te preguntaste por qué lo sabia?

-si, varias veces pero lo deje pasar –decía mientras veía como poco a poco se desvanecía Aya

-ahora te responderé a tu duda, lo sé porque yo lo viví, Shikamaru yo ya estoy muerta, me enviaron aquí porque dentro de poco renaceré y para ello tendría que haber cumplido lo que siempre quise cumplir, dar mi primer beso a alguien que amase…-decía mientras veía como Shikamaru se escondía tras un falso intento de sonrisa

-¿es una broma no? chicos no tiene gracia salid ya –dijo mirando aterrado a los lados, no quería aceptar que era verdad lo que le pasaba, cuando había encontrado apoyo y una persona a la que amar, de repente se le iba por culpa de un impulso suyo, no podía ser real ante los ojos del rey de las sombras

-no es ninguna broma, lo siento Shika-chan me voy –decía con lagrimas en los ojos, abrazó a su chico y le susurró al oído –no olvides que siempre te amaré

-no…no te vayas…por favor…yo también…no…no me dejes –decía el joven destrozado, llorando mientras abrazaba contra si lo que quedaba de ese cuerpo allí presente

-arigatô por todo Shika-chan, se feliz y no me olvides –le dio un último beso el cual solo fue un choque entre labios, el cuerpo de su chica desapareció a la vez que el sol se termino de esconder tras las montañas dejando a un Shikamaru en aquel lugar abrazándose a si mismo intentando consolarse mientras las lagrimas caían como si no tuviesen fin

((Tiempo después))

(Shikamaru's pov)

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya desde que mi querido fantasma me dejó? ¿Una, dos, tres semanas? Ya ni me acuerdo, lo único que se es que me paso todos esos días aquí encerrado sin probar bocado y lo único que hago es mirar al techo mientras sin quererlo mis lagrimas salen sin control de mis ojos, que problemático, todavía me pregunto como es que aún me quedan lagrimas para derramar. Muchas veces me intento hacer el tonto y pensar que solo fue un sueño lindo y a la vez triste, pero no me puedo engañar y lloro en mi habitación con más intensidad aún.

Abren la puerta sin permiso como tantas otras veces, siempre intentan convencerme y ya no saben ni lo que hacer, les he oído diciendo que me quieren llevar a un psiquiátrico para que me trate, porque, por mucho que me pregunten nunca les digo nada a mis padres, a la única que me atrevería a contarle esto es a mi hermana y desde que conoció a Aya no la he vuelto a ver, creo que esta en una misión.

Y vuelta a empezar, de nuevo pensamientos de ella inunden mi cabeza haciendo que gire la cara para que quien entró no me vea llorar. Siento como cogen mi cabeza, la alzan, me quitan mi coleta dejándome el pelo suelto y apoyan mi cabeza en unas piernas delgadas con minifalda, miro a quien lo ha hecho, es mi hermana Shikame, por fin volvió, me sonríe cálidamente mientras me acaricia el pelo. Se inclina un poco y me besa en la frente intentando con esos pequeños y agradables gestos animarme, consigue que se me quite un poco, pero muy poco la depresión. Sin juzgarme ni obligarme, sigue con su labor de acariciarme la cabeza, esperando a que decida decirle que me pasa, cosa que le diré dentro de unos segundos más, todo esto es demasiado problemático para mi, quiero quedarme así unos segundos más e imaginar que la que me hace esto es mi bella fantasma, la hecho tanto de menos…qué problemático…

(Fin pov's)

-sabes que nunca te miento, ¿cierto neesan? –dijo el joven abatido mientras intentaba limpiarse las lagrimas

-si, siempre te creí en todo, por muy fantástico que fuese, como la chica del abanico gigante –le contestó con una pequeña sonrisa divertida

-¿me creerías entonces si te digo que he tenido contacto directo con un fantasma? –dijo algo cohibido por si se reía de el su hermana mayor

-¡NANI! ¡No es justo! ¡Yo estudiándome desde AÑOS los libros de esoterismo y tu vas y lo clavas a la primera y de casualidad! –dice gritando mientras se da cuenta de algo se tapa la boca y ríe nerviosamente –jejeje ¿harás como si no lo hubieses oído?

-estudiabas esoterismo –decía con la cara desencajada el joven mientras veía a su hermana resignarse

-no, no lo harás –decía bajando la cabeza de golpe y dramáticamente –pues si estudio esoterismo, pero tu cuenta cuenta Tu sabes que yo te creeré –le sonríe a su hermano inspirándole confianza

-te acuerdas de Aya ¿verdad? –dice mientras recibe un asentamiento de cabeza por parte de su neesan –pues verás…el día que vino a conoceros, cuando todos os fuisteis dejándonos solos, le dije si quería salir conmigo y ella aceptó… -paró al ver la cara de ilusión de su hermana –pero ahí no acaba la cosa, cuando la fui a besar me dijo que no lo hiciese… sinceramente no lo entendí pero cinco meses después supe por qué, cuando la besé hará unas semanas no se cuanto llevo aquí metido sin salir…

-tres semanas –dice Shikame cortándole

-pues eso…cuando la besé fue desapareciendo poco a poco, me dijo que no la olvidase, que me quería y segundos después desapareció, pero en ese tiempo me confesó que era un fantasma, que renacería pronto y que me querría siempre… -le dijo girando la cabeza mientras su hermana le obligaba a verle cara a cara, dejando que se desahogase

-así que tu novia era un fantasma… se fue porque no le quedaba ningún asunto pendiente, cuando terminan lo que tienen que hacer se van a otro sitio no se sabe con exactitud, pero se van a descansar en paz, hasta que, 750 años después, vuelven a nacer –le decía con una sonrisa triste

-¡insinúas que no la veré hasta dentro de 750 años! –dice Shikamaru horrorizado pensando que eso sería imposible de cumplir

-no he dicho eso –le dice sacándole la lengua de forma infantil –quiero decir que, quien sabe, puede que ese tiempo ya haya pasado y tuviese que cumplir ahora su asunto pendiente y renaciese ahora ¿no? además ella sabe mucho más que yo sobre eso, después de todo ella lo ha vivido y si te dijo que pronto renacería quiere decir que pronto lo hará –dice con una sonrisa animada consiguiendo animar también a Shikamaru y que este sonriera dándole a su hermana tan infantil la razón –y ahora mismo te vas a bañar, comes algo que te me estas quedando en los huesos y te vas a ver las nubes que hoy están preciosas –decía picándole un ojo mientras su hermano se incorporaba del todo y la abrazaba

-gracias por todo neechan, eres la mejor –deshace el abrazo y se dirige a hacer caso a lo dicho por su hermana

((Hace tres semanas))

Nos situamos en un lugar donde las paredes, edificios, ropas, etc. Es blanco, se ve que una chica acaba de ser transportada allí, estaba hincada sobre si misma abrazándose y llorando, un chico y una chica la ven y se acercan a ella corriendo.

-Aya por fin has vuelto –la abraza la chica – ¿nee neechan por qué lloras?

-Izu-chan, hoy he descubierto lo que se sufre al dejar a alguien querido –decía mientras lloraba en el hombro de su hermana, el chico las abrazo intentando animarla

-tranquilízate neechan ya verás como te animarás con algo, dime ¿Qué edad tenia tu querido? ¿Y en que año están allí?

-nació en 1991, y están en el 2007 ¿por qué Orbit-niisan? –dice secándose las lagrimas

-buff menos mal al menos ya se como alegrarte –dice el chico –esta mañana mama ha sido revivida seguro que ya lo vivió todo dentro de un rato me reviven a mi luego a ti y luego a Izu –dice sonriente

-pero como ¿tan rápido? –dice confusa

-así es aquí el tiempo transcurre diferente, por ejemplo solo ha pasado medio día desde que te fuiste –dice con una sonrisa

-¡solo medio día pero si he estado allí seis meses! –dice alterada

-jeje ya ves y nos van a hacer nacer a mi en 1992, a ti en el 1994 y a Izumi en el 1995 así que ya sabes lo que quiere decir –dice sonriente

De repente Aya los abraza tan fuerte que casi están de color lila

-¡hoy os quiero mucho mas que nunca! –dice la chica feliz de repente oyen una voz en los altavoces blancos perfectamente disimulados con el color diciéndoles que tenían que ir a la sala del director para renacer –antes que nada…allí fuera vi a muchos que antes estaban aquí pero no se acordaban de mi seguramente esos recuerdos se olvidan… quiero hacer algo un jutsu que me permita recordar ¿sabéis como hacerlo?

-y tanto –dice Izumi –pero no se lo digas a mama lo usaba para acordarme de todo en los exámenes –decía sacando la lengua a modo infantil –hacia una clave para que pudiese recordar lo que quería con un gesto sea cual sea

-¿puede ser un golpe? Después de todo soy muy torpe y me doy siempre –dice riéndose de ella misma, acto seguido empieza a copiar los signos que hace su hermanita y hermano mayor y consigue hacer el jutsu sin problemas, después de esto se van corriendo a la oficina del todopoderoso -¡ah y Izu-neechan no te creas que me olvidare de esto que cara que tienes! –dice Aya mientras corre refiriéndose a lo de copiar en el examen de ese modo consiguiendo que sus hermanos se riesen del comentario

((En el tiempo actual))

Shikamaru vagaba en el parque recordando los buenos momentos vivido con su chica, estaba tan absorto pensando en ella que asta incluso creyó verla echada en el mismo sitio de aquel día en el que conocieron a los familiares de cada quien, pero resulto ser una farsa, había ido a aquella mansión y se encontró con ella pero en ruinas parecía que había habido un incendio que arraso con todo, se frotó los ojos pero la chica seguía ahí, corrió hasta ella y se quedo mudo al ver que no era una ilusión

-¿a…Aya? –Pregunta viendo como la chica lo mira sorprendida - ¿eres tu Aya? –dice sentándose mientras estira una mano para intentar tocarla pero la retira rápidamente mientras ve como la chica se sienta

-Shikamaru… -susurra la chica sorprendida, iba exactamente igual que aquel día pero lucía mas joven como si tuviese dos años menos

-¿Qué…que has dicho? –dice aún sorprendido Shikamaru sin salir del shock

-err no nada –dice la chica mientras sacude su cabeza lentamente –lo siento pero creo que no te conozco –dice esta vez con una sonrisa

-¿c…cómo? ¿Aya soy yo Shikamaru acaso no te acuerdas? –dice preocupado cayendo en la cuenta de algo…la chica había renacido por lo que no se acordaba de nada…

-lo siento pero no me suena de veras, debes confundirte de persona –dice sonriéndole encantadoramente y mira detrás del chico viendo allí a sus hermanos pasando por delante del parque –bueno ha sido un placer Shikamaru-kun pero me tengo que ir –dice mientras lo abraza y le da un beso en el cachete instintivamente para después pensar "¿pero que hice?" dejando así al joven Nara confundido, Aya se levanta y se va corriendo

-¡Aya espera! –Shikamaru se levanta y corre tras ella, pero ve como Aya se cae dándose un golpe en la frente que la deja K.O. , va hacia ella y la carga mientras sus hermanos quienes vieron todo esto van junto a él y la llevan al hospital de Konoha

((Tres horas después))

Aya despertaba en una camilla con la frente vendada miró a un lado y vio a Shikamaru mirando las nubes preocupado, con sigilo se levanto de la cama, cogió un kunai y lo lanzo hasta la puerta, haciendo que Shikamaru se levantase y mirase a la puerta alertado, momento que aprovecho Aya para correr y saltar encima de él para luego quedar sentados en el suelo.

-¡Shika-chan! –Gritó animada mientras se aferraba a su espalda –te he echado mucho de menos –dice la chica emocionada para luego besar los labios de aquel que en otra vida fue su pareja

-Aya…te acuerdas de mí…-dice después de besarse Shikamaru con una alegría interna bastante difícil de opacar

-hai me acuerdo de todo Shika-koi –dijo la chica besando los labios de su antiguo amante

-¿por qué no me reconocías? –preguntó curioso después de todo era su antigua pareja y a la que mas quería por lo que necesitaba respuestas

-verás cuando me fui, volví al lugar donde todos se quedan tras morir, yo en realidad morí cuando estaba el primer hokage y fue por culpa de un incendio, cuando regresé a aquel lugar después de pasar seis mese aquí fue cuando me encontré con mis hermanos de nuevo, me dijeron que íbamos a renacer a partir del 1990 yo nací como Aya Igarashi el 21 de enero de 1994, también he de decirte que los que conociste eran una ilusión pero los de ahora no eh… ¡ah! Y también recuerdo esto porque antes de irnos para poder renacer hicimos un jutsu para que cuando me diese un golpe yo recordase todo lo que viví en aquella vida…aunque creo que mis hermanos ya se acuerdan de todo, perdóname por no haberte contado esto antes Shika-koi –dijo arrepentida la chica mientras le miraba lastimosamente

-no importa ahora lo más importante es que estas aquí –Shikamaru aceptó y recopiló en su cerebro toda esa información dada, mientras acariciaba el cabello de la chica

-arigatô Shika-chan eres el mejor –decía la chica la cual se volvió a abalanzar sobre Shikamaru

-Êtto…Aya-chan yo quería decirte si…tu…querrías volver a retomar lo nuestro –dice con vergüenza mirándola directamente

-baaaaaaaaaaaka pensé que eso estaba claro –dice en tono dulce –Shika-koi –afirma para quitar dudas y vuelve a besarlo dejando a Shikamaru con un único pensamiento

"Y pensar que quise dejar de lado a mi problemático corazón"

_**Owari**_

Eli: espero que te haya gustado peque intente hacer el mejor ShikAya de la historia x3 aunque dude conseguirlo xD y a todos los que habéis leído esto no os voy a pedir reviews ya que lo hice con la intención de regalo pero si queréis dejar y decirme k tal esta pues será bien recibido

Sasuke: que morro que tienes ¬¬

Eli: lo se xD por cierto diré el reparto

Aya la cumpleañera

Yuma madre KsCamibor

Yuma 2 yuma uchiha

Orbit sployer/ SPL

Izumi Ero-Izumi

Shikame yo

Eli: y de parte de todos los que colaboramos…

Shikamaru: y de los que protagonizamos esta fantástica serie

Eli: ¡me has interrumpido! ¡Bueno como decía te deseamos un feliz cumpleaños y que te regalen mucho! ¡Feliz cumple peque!

Atte:

(Ero-Eli-chan)


End file.
